


If you go down to the woods today...

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Dean, True Mates, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel regrets going into the woods to collect some herbs for work, he really should have stayed home... Maybe then he wouldn't be running for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you go down to the woods today...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



> Right, now i'm not great with writing smut... but i'm trying right... XD
> 
> Another work dedicated to you carrionofmywaywardson... I look like a stalker now i'm sure!

Castiel knew he should have stayed at home tonight, but he just had to gather a few herbs from the woods to finish a tonic for one of his clients. He should have waited until the morning… But here he was, heart hammering and lungs burning as he tore through the woods. In hot pursuit was the largest wolf he’d ever seen, it’s occasional growls the only hint of it’s whereabouts. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, legs cut up from the thorny undergrowth growing weaker by the second. If only he could get to his lodgings on the edge of the woods before then. 

His progress was slowing as his body began to reach it’s limits, barely able to keep lifting his legs. He didn’t see the tree root in his path, too busy looking behind for any hints of the monstrous beast. It floored him instantly, foot hooked underneath awkwardly. Castiel knew it was over, shedding tears of frustration as he tried to untangle himself. 

His efforts stopped when he heard to low grumble from the trees to his right, this was it. He didn’t dare to turn around, the sound of heavy footsteps creeping from behind him. There was a puff of hot air on his neck that made him shudder. Why didn’t it just get it over with? 

A large tongue licked a warm stripe up the side of his neck, it felt… strangely affectionate. He turned to meet the wolf face to face, it’s green eyes betraying a softness amongst the hard muscle and sharp claws. He reached out to stroke it’s face and the wolf responded by pushing into his hand. As he ran his hands over the large body he noticed the wolf was definitely male. Also very large and very aroused… and oh… OH… He realised the wolf creature wanted more from him than a meal. 

Castiel felt a heat begin to pool in his stomach, he’d never done anything like that before. Always being too busy with his studies and never finding anyone worth his notice. But the sight of this large creature above him made him want all of a sudden. Responding to the smell of his arousal the wolf began to rut against his crotch, sending spikes of pleasure through his body with each brush of their swollen cocks. 

All of a sudden the wolf growled and made for Castiel’s clothes with his teeth, tearing them off in a display of raw power that sent waves of desire through his body. Seemingly losing any control it had the wolf pawed at his body senselessly. Mouthing Castiels hips and working up his body to lick his hardened nipples. Gaining confidence from the moans it was pulling from his throat with each pass of his tongue. 

Castiel couldn’t take any more and managed to roll himself over to his front and raised his hips into the air, presenting himself. The creature growled with approval and licked from Cas’ cock to his waiting hole. Slipping his tongue inside the tight heat whilst Cas writhed and keened from the sensation. Pressure building inside him until he thought he might die. He began to move backwards onto the hot tongue inside him, causing the wolf to push back even harder than before. He needed more, they both needed more. He started to beg, to plead for the wolf to mount him. 

The creature seemed to understand his words and moved to lay himself over his back. Front paws gripping his waist and moving to line himself up with Cas’ now very sloppy hole. But all the preparation in the world could not make him take this huge cock any easier, it burned as it pushed in slowly. Inching into his body and feeling like it was splitting him in two. The pain soon turned to pleasure as he became familiar with being stretched so wide. Soon he was rocking his hips against the wolf, both of them panting heavily. The large paws around his waist gripped him more firmly, the claws digging in and drawing blood, pulling loud moans from his body. The wolf began to pull Cas back onto his cock like a rag doll. Pushing himself as deep as possible, growls rumbling up from his chest and mouthing over Cas’ neck. The heady mix of pain and pleasure soon had them both on the edge, animalistic noises echoing round the woods. 

Then Cas felt it, how could he have forgotten? Wolves have knots… One very large one was now pushing against his already full hole, trying to gain entry. The thought of being so full sent fire through Castiel’s veins, the wolf began to thrust more violently to fit himself fully. As it slipped inside a euphoric rush filled his body, the knot brushing perfectly against his prostate, massaging it with each shallow thrust. It only took a few more thrusts before Castiel was near screaming with pleasure and sending stripes of his cum across the forest floor. 

The wolf made a keening noise as Castiel milked his cock and bit down hard on his neck, Cas too blissed out to care. Had he not had his teeth buried in Castiel’s neck the creature would have roared in pleasure as he shot his release inside him. Chasing Castiel into ecstasy and then darkness as they both passed out from the intensity. 

Cas woke the next morning not cuddled up to his wolf but a gorgeous naked man. Thinking it all to have been some crazy hallucination, except his neck hurt and was still covered in teeth marks. 

"Those’ll scar" The adonis spoke, "That way everyone knows your mine."

Castiel noticed the man had very beautiful green eyes, very beautiful familiar green eyes… 

"You’re my mate, sorry about chasing you down. I just couldn’t let you slip away from me." 

Cas had a lot of questions for this creature, or man, or whatever he was! 

The man patted the ground next to him. 

"Come and sit down here a while. We have a lot to talk about…"


End file.
